Solnuska
by whatsamatta
Summary: When Tootie is taken one night, Dwalin seeks the aide of Timmy and the Faeries to get her back. But what does he know? Why did they want Tootie? Just what is the little Goblin hiding? When Timmy learns the answer, he'll wish he hadn't.
1. The Kidnapping of Tootie

_**Disclaimer: I got sucked into **_The Tenth Kingdom_**, again, and this kinda popped into my head. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as you enjoyed **_Believe_**. Need I say more?**_

FOP

_One o'clock and all's well._ A soft voice called out into the darkness, slipping a pewter pocket watch into the folds of a golden cloak. Silvery hands rubbed together, attempting to warm against the biting cold. Another voice, light but more green than magical, laughed at the owner of the hands.

_I've got a cure for that chill – dwarf moss. Who wants a hit?_ Decidedly male, it offered its companions some of the hallucinogen, only to be shot down by the final voice, dark as the night around them.

_Are you really that much of an idiot? We'll miss them if we're too busy puffing the magic dragon._ The voice connected to the silver hands giggled lightly, a vain attempt to diffuse the tension.

_I wasn't talking to __**you**__, Dominik, I was talking to Lorriana. Besides, we don't have to puff the dragon, maybe just smoke a giant._ The green voice shot back, and the silver laughed again. The dark voice growled, before suddenly silencing them with an unseen motion.

_Quiet you two – I think I see them coming. Ah, yes, our guest of honor has arrived._ On cue, a young woman with hair dark as shadows and amethyst eyes emerged from out of sight. She was being pulled by a short, odd little creature along the sidewalk – stumbling on an invisible crack every now and again. This time it was the green voice that laughed.

_Well comrades, I didn't believe it was possible – but I think Dwalin shrank. _The silver voice joined in the mirth, but quieted with observation as the girl approached then disappeared up the stoop and behind the door.

_I don't know why Feldan wants her so badly, she's just a human after all._ The silver voice whined, only to be silenced by the green voice as the dark one turned to face his companions.

_Jealous, Lorriana?_ Green chided as silver removed her golden coat, handing it to her abuser while revealing her naked, silvery skin in the faint moonlight.

_My dear Cerridik, I'm Vendoise. We don't get jealous – we get lovers. Here, take my cloak; I shall go make contact with our new ward._ Voice sharp with a dagger's edge, she turned to face the apartment and took a deep breath, transforming herself into small ball of silver light and Will-'o-the-Wisping up towards a window whose light had just flickered on. The pair still on the ground watched her vanish through the glass, and smiled in genuine appreciation.

_Is it just me, or was she flirting with me?_ The green voice asked as he slipped into the light of the moon, his body sprouting leaves and foliage, ferns and branches covering only the most intimate parts of his flesh. His black eyes stared at the path the Vendoise took hungrily, ignoring the irritated growl of his last comrade, who also stepped into the minimal light.

_Is it just me, or is that the one thing you Fe`verts think about?_ Unlike his friend, Dominik was fully clothed, tanned flesh covered by a pinstriped, tweed jacket and black trousers. His crème shirt was dirty, and the sleeves the poked out from beneath the coat were tattered. His scruffy, unshaven face held a smirk as he voiced his next thought.

_Besides, she's a Vendoise, and they flirt with everything._

Cerridik groaned, before grinning and bending over the sniff the golden cloak he still held within his arms.

_Of course it's the only thing we think about. It's the only thing worth thinking about. You Wolves just can't appreciate that, what with your one-mate-for-life bull._ The Fe`vert replied cheekily, not jumping when Dominik let loose a barkish laugh while stepping forward in the event that Lorriana needed help. His friend simply laughed a little louder in the early morning stillness.

_**~O~**_

Tootie was huffing and puffing as she stumbled blindly up the dark steps of the house, trying to remain quiet lest she rouse the wrath of an awakened Vicky. She and her sister were on much better terms, although just what had caused her _evil_ older sister _Icky Vicky_ to become less neurotic, the young woman was certain she would never know. And that was just fine with her.

So long as she doesn't wake up to find her nerdy kid sister hanging out with a Goblin.

Dwalin, meanwhile, had stormed right into her room and began digging through her art draw in search of a well hidden sketch – he hadn't eaten all night and was craving something sweet. Tootie had gotten clever about where she hid her drawings and homework, given that the little Goblin was with her now almost every day and she couldn't keep telling her teachers Doidle ate this essay or that work sheet. And usually her spots worked well, but hunger, it seemed, increased a Goblin's sense of smell, and he knew just where to find the latest work of art.

Using a bra as a step stool, he had only dug around for a few moments before pulling a new sketch of his head from her underwear draw and began licking it like mad. Tootie was reminded of a cat and catnip, but held her humor in check, knowing fully the distaste Dwalin had for those of feline nature.

Watching her short friend have his fill of her less than mediocre art, Tootie let mind wander back to that night a few weeks ago, where she had a strange sort of quest with her crush and semi-friend Timmy Turner. She kissed him, he kissed her – twice, but who's counting? – but once they returned and the magic faded, it was like they were back at square one. He didn't talk to her, hell, he avoided her at school. Even if he didn't say it vocally, his actions practically shouted. They weren't friends; and if they weren't friends, then they certainly weren't anything more.

She just wasn't cool enough.

Never mind that she risked her life to save an entire Goblin society.

A sound, somewhere between a wind rustling through leaves and blossoms falling to the earth, brought her back from the inner parts of her mind, and Tootie turned to her window to find one of the strangest things she had ever seen.

It was a woman, with long blondish hair and blue-green-silvery skin. There wasn't a single pore to be seen, and she was short, about Tootie's size. But she was obviously more older, her eyes spoke to that, and much more mature, her body said that.

The woman standing in her room was stark naked.

Tootie couldn't help but look over this strange intruder, feeling herself grow envious of the perky and supple breasts, long, smooth legs and flat stomach. She had no doubt that if she looked like that, Timmy wouldn't say she wasn't cool enough.

"Lorriana-Vendoise." Dwalin's voice was a blend of even tones and surprise, as if he knew why she was here but not why she _**was**_ here. The woman simply smiled in greeting, before holding out a hand to Tootie.

"Hello Dwalin. Dreadfully sorry to intrude, but I'm here for Tootie." And before Dwalin could warn his Man-Brat or even make a move, Lorriana had made contact with Tootie's soft human skin. A flash of white light flooded the room, and then there was just Dwalin and Lorriana, and a pocket-sized crystal which held a small Tootie within its confines.

A smile on her silvery lips, the Vendoise reverted herself back to the small ball of yellow light, and Will-'o-the-Wisped out the window and back to her companions. Dwalin rushed to the window, only in time to see her slip on her cloak, and the three disappeared into the night.

Realizing how little time he had left, Dwalin bolted for the door, and was outside in moments. He had to move fast if he were to help Tootie-Comrade, and in order to do that he would need help from Wanda-Faerie and Cosmo-Faerie and even Timmy-Man-Brat. Because Tootie-Comrade was in danger, real danger, and because she had always been worth it. Dwalin knew that from the first moment he saw her, which is why she was needed to defeat the Roma-Demons, and why she was taken tonight.

It had always been her.

Now he just had to get the Faeries and Man-Brat to believe it too.

FOP


	2. Prophet of the Crows Cage

_**Disclaimer: Fairly Odd Parents is in no way mine, but Dwalin, Cerridik, Lorriana, Dominik, Feldan, and all the other stuff that is obviously original, are my brainchildren. **_

FOP

Dominik fingered the silver chain hanging about his neck, freeing it from the button it continuously became caught on. After very little debate it was decided he would carry their charge; Vendoise were too carefree to hold this much responsibility, and Fe'verts, well, they were too sexually motivated to be trusted. So it fell to him to watch over this Innocent – she was far too precious and important to entrust with just anyone. Looking down, he saw the girl trapped within the crystal staring out straight ahead, arms wrapped around her knees and a blank expression on her face.

He felt a moment a sympathy – which he attributed to his human father. He knew what it was like to be taken from your home without warning. She was not the first he had helped spirit away in the night, nor was she likely to be the last, yet something about her resonated within him; how she didn't weep or throw herself into hysterics as the others did. She just sat there, watching the path before them rise to meet their feet, and waited.

"Dwalin." Cerridik said suddenly, and Dominik turned to look at his companion. Lorriana stopped as well, gazing over her shoulder casually while reining in her inner light. The Fe'vert met his friend's orbs with his own beady eyes, and the Wolf chuckled darkly.

"It would be foolish to think he would sit back while we steal away his human." The young girl in the prison looked up at them as if she could hear what they were speaking on, and who knows, maybe she could. He wondered if she heard the reason in his dark voice, and if she dared herself to hope as so many before her had.

"He will follow us, that is to be sure. In his own Goblin way I believe he loves her." Lorriana smirked, throwing her golden hair over a silver shoulder.

"I could love her." Cerridik grinned cheekily, eying the prism greedily. Her keeper growled and the lusty Fe'vert held up his hands in mock defeat.

"She is Feldan's, don't forget that Cerridik." With that said, the dark man began moving down that path again, out of sight within the shadows and his green companion laughed.

"I guess he put me in my place again." The green man smirked flirtatiously at the relatively young Vendoise, who simply rolled her eyes and followed her other comrade through the thicket. Cerridik lingered a moment longer, placing a hand on the branch of a white birch tree and closing his small dark eyes. Nearly microscopic spores dispersed from his skin, bouncing about in all directions on a phantom breeze, disappearing within the foliage. After a moment of stillness, Cerrdik's smirk changed into something more feral.

"Come on Dwalin, I have high expectations for you, too."

And finally, the Fe'vert vanished after his companions.

_**~O~**_

Timmy sat at his desk, face buried deeply in a physics book. Poof was at his feet in a bouncer, giggling cutely as his Godbrother bounced him distractedly with his right foot. Cosmo had asked Wanda to dinner in Fairy World, and Timmy had volunteered to watch over the baby Fairie. It was bound to be a slow night anyway, so what harm could there be?

Wanda gave him a wary glance but nodded anyway, it had been a long time since Cosmo had taken her out. And as selfish as it sounded, she desperately wanted to feel like a teenager in the throes of love again. So she let her impatient husband take her hand in excitement, and Timmy barely caught the image of the green haired Fairie steal a kiss from his wife's lips before the pair was gone with a poof.

That had been a few hours ago, and Timmy was no longer foolish enough to believe the dopey story of how Fairies make babies – if their actions were anything to go one, Cosmo and Wanda were probably trying to make many more. Or improve their marriage.

Either way it ended up with the same thing.

Timmy almost choked on his soda as he was suddenly attacked viciously by the picture of his Godparents doing things more suited to horny teenagers. Shaking his head to try and rid himself of the thought, he vaguely remembered the same feeling when he learned, or rather _**overheard**_, that his parents still had sex.

"Oh God am I going to need therapy." He muttered to his momentarily forgotten textbook, and continued his rocking of Poof, who was giggling in that cute way all babies possess. The routine had been performed for only a few minutes before a strange clawing sort of sound could be heard from outside. Like an animal crawling up the side of the house, it was a faint scuffling, scratching. Timmy sent a look over his shoulder to his window, amazed that Poof too, took on this serious sort of quiet. Together they watched and waited at the sounds grew louder and louder, closer and closer. The young Turner could almost envision his imaginary heckles rise in anticipation.

There was something at the window now, fleshy appendages scraping against the glass desperately. And wailing, there was a wailing that sounded so familiar to Timmy, but he just couldn't place it.

"_Goblin! Goblin! Poof poof!_" the baby Fairie cried giddily, and Timmy suddenly felt like an idiot. Even with the lack of outside light, how could he _**not**_ recognize that greenish brown skin, abnormally long nose, and sock hat?

"Dwalin? What the _**hell**_ man?" he called while rolling his chair to the window so he could open it. Just barely hoisted up and the Goblin was tearing himself into the room, panting and wailing and trying to calm himself down by dragging his face on the carpet.

"Tootie-Comrade! Tootie-Comrade! Tootie-Comrade!" he cried over and over again, making Timmy nervous – what if his parents woke up?

"Dwalin! Calm down! What's wrong with Tootie?" saying her name made him feel at least twenty shades of guilt and fear. After the whole Saving the Goblin Race episode, he had told her flat out that they could only be friends outside of school where no one would really see them, save for maybe their mutual friends like AJ and Chester, Elmer and Sanjay. But certainly not where Trixie and the popular kids could witness. And those kisses he gave her were really nothing more than an expression of happiness that a friend hadn't died. She accepted his feelings with an oddly reserved smile, and told him of course she was just his friend, expecting nothing else – an admission that filled him with relief.

But now with the sudden possibility that something had happened to her, a hot stone of anxiety dropped into his stomach, making him nauseous.

"It's Tootie-Comrade, Dwalin always knew it was. Lorriana-Vendoise take Tootie-Comrade, steal her in the night. Dwalin not like Timmy-Man-Brat but Dwalin _**needs his help**_ if Dwalin is to get Tootie-Comrade back." Slowly lifting himself off the carpeting, the small Goblin before him reminded Timmy much of the night Tootie sacrificed herself.

_Tootie._

Looking over to Poof, Timmy was surprised to see the young Fairie bouncing up and down excitedly. He could tell he and his brother were on the verge of another adventure, one without mom and dad, and he was more than ready. He remembered the last one that involved the creature in front of them, and that cute girl who liked his brother. He could remember the look in her eyes, right after she kissed him but before she turned to walk down the embankment.

He wanted his brother to know the same love his parents' shared – even if it was only just now being rekindled.

"Wait, Tootie was taken? What is going on?" Really wishing Cosmo and Wanda were back home, Timmy tried controlling his growing panic while rising from his chair. Dwalin, meanwhile, slowly moved back to the window. It had been a mistake to come to this Man-Brat with the expectation of help, and now he had wasted precious time. Time he could have used tracking down Lorriana-Vendoise and her companions. What had he been thinking?

"Dwalin! Wait!" turning slowly with one long leg out the window, the small Goblin watched with vague interest as Timmy made a split-second decision and pulled Poof from his bouncer after jotting something down on a piece of paper from the desk. The deliciously decadent, sweet smell of lead shavings filled his nostrils, but Dwalin felt no desire to eat. It anything he felt sick.

"We're coming with you." The human affirmed, and Dwalin barely thought about it before nodding and disappearing out the window, Man-Brat and Fairie on his heels.

_**Gone to save Tootie. Catch up if you can.**_

_**Timmy and Poof**_

_**~O~**_

The comfortable twilight between daylight and starlight rested all around the two creatures, giving the false sense of security they knew better than to believe. Not daring to make a fire, they simply sat close to one another beneath the brush, waiting for the sounds of travelers to pass them, afraid that this time would be the last free night.

"Nyssia -" one of them whispered quietly, only to be nearly violently hushed by the other. The peace around them was broken as they watched Dominik, Lorriana and Cerridik emerge from one of the paths. The young women held their breaths as they gripped hands, flesh melting to conjoin them at the wrist. Terror gripped them as they watched the Wolf stop and sniff the air cautious and curiously.

Nyssia could feel her heartbeat quicken at the sight of him, only part of it was from fear. Images, memories of her running through the forest, without her sister but not alone flooded her eyes; the rush of being chased by a creature so powerful and yet contained by a master he hated filled her veins. When he caught her, she knew what awaited her, want he wanted, and she was more than willing to give it to him. After all, he already had her heart.

Brought from her thoughts, the pair watched as the band of hunters continued on, though Dominik was the last to leave, reluctantly to say the least. The sisters waited for a few baited moments, before Nyssia rose from her hiding place, much to the concern of her sister.

"Let's go Orlana."

"What if they find us?" he younger sister looked up with big eyes, and Nyssia flashed a heartbrokenly comforting smile. She saw the crystal hanging about Dominik's neck, could see the young captive inside whose bright purple eyes caught and held her gaze. She knew the watch had finally begun the shift away from their escape.

"They're not looking anyway. Come, we'll travel faster together." Holding out her hand, Nyssia waited patiently for her fearful sister to place her trust in her elder. And once she did, Orlana was hoisted to her feet and let her flesh meld swiftly into her sister's, the two becoming one before making the move in the opposite direction the Watch went.

_I'm sorry about Dominik_. Orlana tried to comfort, but Nyssia was far too strong for that.

**It's alright**. And with that, the two disappeared in the same manner they had arrived at the small clearing in the woods, much the same way they had traveled their whole lives.

_**Closer than anything.**_

_**~O~**_

Stopping only for a short meal, the Watch sat by the crows cage at the crossroads and began unpacking the bread and meat. Lorriana scoffed at the meager offering, used to drinking sunlight flavored dew straight from the petals of roses; this food was an insult to even the most modest of the Vendoise. Fe'verts don't eat food, but rather absorb the life force from the young women they seduce and love, taking not all but enough to satisfy; Cerridik simply leaned against the pole of the prison and rolled himself a giant from his stash of Dwarf Moss.

So in reality, it was only Dominik who would be eating. He was, however, too consumed by his thoughts on the presence of something he felt back in the thicket of the forests, that he simply tore off small pieces of the bread and didn't bother touching the pork.

"_You should let her out_." A voice above them rasped, and the grouped to look at the prisoner within the cage, startled but not surprised. Greeting them was the sight of a man, dirty and abused, one leg to his chest and another jammed painfully through the bars at an odd angle. He had a collar around his neck, and they could see the insignia of Feldan engraved on the leather, along with symbols forbidding change.

"Let who out, Shape Shifter?" Cerridik asked, a puff of blue and purple smoke escaping his lips with the words. The man in the cage smirked while nodding to prism around Dominik's neck.

"_That human you have in the crystal. I know that magic well enough – traps but doesn't sustain. If you want to get her to Feldan alive, you better let her out to feed._" He laughed hoarsely, then coughed from overusing his unused vocal cords. Dominik eyed him skeptically, before removing the chain and setting it close to the fire. Within a few moments, the sides of the crystal opened and Tootie steadily grew, until she was back to her normal side. Disoriented, she just barely had time to stand before Lorriana slipped a thin golden band around her wrist. Not bothering to ask what it was or even make a move to run, Tootie looked at Dominik with subdued curiosity.

"Who was she?" her voice sounded alien to her, but that didn't stop her from asking. Dominik only growled, knowing full well who she was speaking of, and not liking this girl, this human, inquiring on things that were not her affair.

"No concern of yours." He barked while shoving a chunk of bread into her hands and watching with a snarl as she shrank again, once more trapped within the small crystal. Quickly Dominik snatched up the chain and placed her over his neck while the man in the cage laughed.

"Get up." His snarl moved to his companions, who had never seen him this bent out of shape while on a job. The Shape Shifter only laughed harder as the Wolf furiously threw the food into the pack and kicked dirt onto the fire. As Cerridik and Lorriana led the way, Dominik began to move before the raspy voice stopped him.

"_Dominik._" The oddly serious tone of it made him stop to listen, inquisitive as to what sort of wisdom the crows cage prisoner could hold.

"_You know how Feldan works, you maybe more than anyone. So be careful what you long for, Dominik, for you may very well get it._"

Dominik left the crossroads without word nor sound, but he feared he would be eternally haunted by the warning of the Shape Shifter.

FOP


	3. One Touch Spawns, One Thousand Echoes

_**Disclaimer: Oi, no Fairly Odd Money for me, sad to say. Maybe then I could afford to go to work. Really, the only thing I don't own is Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Da Rulz and maybe Jorgen. I'm hoping that my experiment in this chapter works. Enjoy.**_

FOP

My eyes opened slowly, as the feeling of uncontrolled movement surrounded me. It was a form of disorientation, like waking up in a car, you know you're moving, but you're going the same speed, so you feel as if you aren't. Some sort of physics or other, maybe one of Einstein's theories of gravity.

Stranger than the theories, was that I was thinking about them as soon as I awoke.

Shaking away the absurdity of my thoughts, I let my eyes wander what I quickly realized was my prison. The transparent walls of the crystal allowed me to see out, the world a much larger place since I was now the size of a middle finger. Speaking of my middle finger, I wanted nothing more than to flash it at every single person that crossed my path – starting with the trio that locked me in here.

"What the fraknard . . ." I heard myself mutter before it even registered I opened my mouth. Where had my sensibility gone? Why were the most random and childish thoughts running through my head? I was captured by what were obviously magical creatures, who apparently knew Dwalin, and now I was two inches tall and trapped inside a prism and hanging around some man's neck. I should be thinking about how to escape, not flipping off everything that lived.

Settling back down with my back against one of the walls, I crossed my legs and began picking absentmindedly at the bracelet that woman slipped onto my wrist when they let me out. It almost felt like leather, but was so fine it could have been a chain; and on close inspection I found an insignia of an acorn. Confused, I tried to pull it off so I could get a better look, but the damn thing wouldn't come off my wrist. When I yanked, it tightened, and I only learned my lesson when my hand started turning a bluish purple and was cold from blood loss.

With a huff of indignation, the band slipped from my grasp and I let myself zone out on the path in front of me, in front of us. I could hear my wardens conversing, Dwalin being mentioned every now and again. The man whose neck I adorned would growl occasionally, and the green man would laugh. As odd as it sounds, I was comforted by these noises that seemed to be a normalcy for the trio.

My unfocused eyes zeroed in on a tree just off the path and to my right; I watched as it grew closer and closer. I couldn't help but think of Vicky and her _Unwritten Road Rulz for the Teenage Driver_: How to tell it's not you, but the other guy – his taillights keep getting closer but your speed doesn't change. My heart suddenly ached at the thought of my older sister, who I probably will never see again. Sure, I felt this before, the first time I had ventured into the Realms, but this time I was eighty three percent positive. I had been taken, and these people were no Gypsies; they were magic, I could sense it.

We stopped moving. Another woman's voice entered my ears, and though I couldn't see her, the cold clarity of her voice chilled me.

"_Feldan grows impatient. When shall you arrive?_" I could feel my current carrier growl in warning, and once again found myself wondering just what in the hell was going on.

"_We will be there by the full moon, no later._" He snarled, and we began walking once more. I never did hear that other woman speak again, and so figured she had left us.

My thoughts were chaotic and fast moving: Where was Dwalin? Who was that woman with the forest green eyes back in the woods? What was Timmy doing? Who was Feldan?

Wait? Did I eat breakfast this morning?

I couldn't remember.

_**~O~**_

_He knew her. Somehow he knew her; her face, her form, her hair – and yet he didn't. But he should, somewhere within the depths of his soul he realized she should be familiar to him. Yet it almost didn't matter who she was or how he knew her – trivial and irrelevant. What mattered was now:_

_And now she was watching, studying him. _

_Her white dress was fashioned from pure fog, her black hair un-styled and free about her head. Around her neck hung a carving of an acorn on an oak pendant, and her purple eyes caught his in a steely gaze that appeared unbreakable. But something was wrong, she didn't seem right._

_Without looking, he could tell they were in a clear patch of woods, the season of autumn fresh and obvious by way of yellows and reds. _

_Suddenly he could hear voices, their words falling like the leaves all around him, chaotic and all at once but still within order._

_Bring me the girl._

_Dwalin knew that it was her, that it had always been her._

_ Tootie, I just don't like you that way, don't you get it?_

_She is Feldan's, never forget that._

_Dwalin needs Timmy-Man-Brat's help! _

_Tootie-Comrade did it to save Faeries, and Timmy-Man-Brat and Dwalin!_

_Because she loves them._

_Because Tootie-Man-Brat loves them too!_

_Why won't you give my love a chance?_

_ My Lord, your Watch shall arrive with the full moon._

_Dwalin's my friend, and I'm going to help him._

_This was your doing._

_ So say goodbye-_

_Or say forever-_

_Please, Timmy, please, come get me, now-_

_ Or get her never._

_Timmy Turner, your time is running out._

_He could only watch, neither one moving, as she aged; not physically, but something about her eyes. They lost their sparkle, becoming blank purple orbs, not lifeless but not alive either. And that was when he realized what was wrong with the woman before him: she wasn't smiling. It was wrong._

_The last words, like the last leaves of fall, echoed in his head._

_Timmy Turner, your time is running out._

_Your time is running out._

_Time is running out._

_Timmy._

_Timmy._

_Timmy-Man-Brat._

_Timmy-Man-Brat._

_**Man-Brat!**_

Timmy's eyes suddenly refocused, and he realized with embarrassment that he was spacing off. Dwalin was shouting at him, trying to pull him forward, while Poof was floating near his brother's head with a look of concern. Trying to smile and dissolve their fears, the young Turner shook his head in an effort to clear his mind. What was with that weird dream?

His watch said ten thirty, and he knew it meant at night. So why was it as bright as mid afternoon? The invisible sun shown high in the sky, or at least he assumed it was, he couldn't actually see the sun through the trees. Suddenly stopping again, much to the great annoyance of the little Goblin, Timmy looked around in confused panic. An icy feeling of déjà vu gripped his heart, and more importantly his stomach as he recognized the wood they were in as the one from his dream. From the leaf-covered forest floor, to the falling red, yellow, and brown foliage, it was the clearing – except that Tootie wasn't standing in front of him and voices weren't raining from the sky.

"Goblin."

The sudden voice startled the three travelers, and all turned to one of the oak trees, only mildly surprised to see a woman sitting within the branches. She had to be one of the strangest, _**sexiest**_ women Timmy ever had the pleasure of seeing. Her black cloak only fell to about mid thigh, the sleeves hiked, but not rolled, up three quarters, and the hood only covered the back of her head, held back even more by wild short curls. Curls which ended at her chin, save for a few disobedient ones that daringly brushed her pale neck.

Her more than decent but less than obscene breasts were held up by what Timmy could only surmise was a black bra, strapless he had the joy of noticing – that alone made it obscene again. By no means was she skinny, or even hour glass shaped; in fact, there was only a slight indentation to show where her waist was, before plumping out again in order to take the shape of a black skirt. A black knee length skirt, ending with surprisingly toned calves and bare feet.

She seemed used to the attention of her sex appeal – or maybe she was just unaware of it – for she didn't even bat an eye as Timmy looked her over with a mix of shock and awe, instead focusing her attention on Dwalin.

"He knows you are after the Watch, _**His**_ Watch, and may I say he is not pleased with it, Goblin." Her voice was full of restrained power, and Dwalin knew he had to tread lightly with this creature.

"Dwalin will not stop until he gets Tootie-Comrade Back." Was all he dared to say, almost baiting her to see how she would respond. But she knew this form of play very well, and would reveal only what she desired, and only when it would benefit her most.

"That path is treacherous, He knows your will and rest assured there will be many obstacles in your path from this day forward." She smirked, leaning onto her knees, causing her breasts pitch forward just enough that Timmy fights the urge to stare at anything below the shoulder. How can a woman so sexy be so aloof to it?

"Nonetheless, I shall point you in the correct direction." That one statement dispelled the thick tension in the air, replacing it with confusion in its purest form.

"Why would She help Dwalin and his companions?" Dwalin asked cautiously, leaning forward even as he kept a small hand and long fingers on Timmy's leg. Poof was oddly silent.

"I am not. I'm helping myself. The path you seek lies that way." She pointed an elegant finger to her right, resting her arm casually on one of her knees, which was now propped on the branch and hiking her skirt up even more. Timmy shook his head, wondering when she had moved, and if he was too busy ogling her to notice.

Snatching a red oak leaf right out of the air, she held it by the stem and twirled it. Cold, calculating eyes watched them as they followed her directions, suddenly feeling as if a force had taken hold to guide them. The woman smirked both to herself and to their backs. The String of Fate, perhaps.

Scoffing, she almost lost her composure and laughed at how absurd her thoughts sounded. The String of Fate was simply an old wife's tale that only mattered to superstitious fools. And while she was many things, a fool she was not. Be that as it may she still couldn't shake an overwhelming feeling of dare she say destiny that overcame her.

Sending a look at them over her shoulder, she decided to give them one more item to contemplate before her master called her back.

"Goblin." She called out, and the three males stopped to look at her, still poised on the branch with the leaf spinning slowly in her hand.

"You had better hurry. The Watch is swift, and your time is running out."

Nodding, the group continued, but Timmy paused to look at her one more time, a feeling of frozen dread taking hold again. A startled and surprised gasp roared up his throat, although it died on his lips as his eyes frantically searched the clearing.

When he turned around, the woman was gone.

_**~O~**_

_Harpsichord._ Just like that, the woman with the curly hair was standing beside a Roman style bath, the starry night sky reflecting in such a way that one would have a hard time deciding which was real and which was water. Smirk dancing on her thin lips, she flitted her way to the entry steps, slipping her bare feet into the cool water almost reverently. There was a man sitting next to her, but she casually ignored him in favor of spinning her fingers on the surface of the liquid, twirling the stars much as she had the leaf.

He watched her, white eyes followed her every movement as she played with the bath, ignoring his obvious nudity hidden just beneath by a dark shadow. She didn't blush, she never did, and every now and again on slow days he would entertain the idea of why. Perhaps she didn't have enough blood in her body; or she had different emotions than most other humans. Whatever the reason, she simply didn't blush.

He could still remember the day his Watch brought her to him, young and cold yet anything but frightened. She had already lost half her memories by the time she arrived, as they all did, but cower before him she did not. Every other girl still had the presence of mind to shriek at the sight of his seven foot frame towering over them, white eyes boring holes in their flesh and long brown wings folded regally behind him like a moth. But she just stood before him, silent and wide-eyed, waiting for someone to make a move.

Even at the human age of five, her eyes were cold and calculating.

She had lost all her mortal memories since then, and although she still knew there was something before her life of serving Feldan, she didn't bother trying to remember. What would be the point to it? She still would not be able to leave his side, but would be sucked into yearning for a past life she remembered but had never known. It was easier to simply move on.

"Tell me, my Witch, what information have you secured?" he prodded quietly, watching has she made to mimic his smirk.

"My Lord, your Watch shall arrive with the full moon." He let out a sigh of relief, but eyed her warily. Why was she still smirking?

As if reading his thoughts, her smirk split her face in two as she slowly removed her hood, and let the cloak slide down her back inch by tantalizing inch. Once she was freed, she set the cloth aside and instantly it was picked up by a passing Faerie and whisked away. Feldan eyed the insignia branded onto the skin in the middle of her back. The intricate green oak leaves cupping an acorn; his long fingers quietly slipped out of the water to trace the image. He knew his symbol intimately.

"Harpsichord?" his quiet voice matched his silent movements, and the woman stiffened at her name. He knew something was bothering her; he always knew when something was wrong with his Witch.

Instead of immediately answering his question, she lifted her hand from the water, and focused on the sky above them. With nimble fingers she began stirring the stars, rearranging constellations with impish glee.

"She's adorable, pretty even" The words came out far too smooth for Feldan. Even so, he couldn't stop the smile on his lips at the thought of what his Watch was bringing for him. He had been keeping an eye on Tootie for quite some time, long before the Goblin battle, long before she met Dwalin.

"She's also human." Her tone this time was anything but light, and Feldan had to fight the urge to laugh. So that's what this was about?

"Jealous?" he asked effortlessly, and Harpsichord almost growled. She would never admit that she felt anything regarding her human heart.

"I know what pretty little human girls mean to my Lord, to his Kingdom and this Realm. I am simply concerned for my well being." She snapped with well placed formality, gathering the stars in her palm, forcing the sky into a dark sort of depression. When her anger had cooled a few seconds later, she opened her hand and blew the little specks of light chaotically back where they belonged.

"She is special somehow, I'll not deny that. But what I will not allow is my little Witch worry for her station and questioning her Lord." Feldan shot back, his had stilling on her branded flesh. He knew she was displeased, but she was also his.

"Well, perhaps my Lord should find himself a new little Witch, and I'll find myself a new fairytale." Was her final quip before she disappeared. He sighed, hand still poised where she had once been. There was no use trying to talk to her now to get the rest of her information. When she flew into a jealous rage it was best to steer clear, even if he was in charge.

Besides, he may be the King of this Realm, but she ruled him.

Even if she didn't know it.

Unfortunately for Feldan, she did.

FOP


	4. String of Fate Pulled Tighter Still

_**Disclaimer: Another long awaited chapter. Although really, you guys aren't reading it anyway, so maybe I should just go back to the novel and my other works – or procrastinate. I've been really good at that lately. Read and review, or I'll go on strike.**_

FOP

His eyes were out of focus, aimed somewhere to the left of their path as he thought. There was a large scattering of leaves below a grouping of oak trees, and if he moved his eyes just right, they gave the illusion of movement. But then, when he blinked away the dryness in his eyes, he found that, to his surprise, they were _still_ moving. More and more frequently, until suddenly they all took off from the ground like a flock of birds.

Timmy ducked his head as the strange creatures whooshed over his head, chattering nonsensically as half flew low to investigate while the rest took to the skies in with an odd sort of beauty. A few of them were brave enough to swoop in and playfully steal Dwalin hat right off of his head, exposing the Goblin's baldness and annoyance. It was when one came closer to his own face than comfort allowed that Timmy got a better look at what they were: Mice. White and brown mice about the size of sparrows; with bird wings instead of front legs, to which they used their hind ones as arms instead. And he heard their chatter clearly for the first time, making him laugh against his far better judgment.

"_Chatter! Chatterchatter! Chatter! Chatterchatterchatterchatter chatter_!" they squeaked and squawked in their high pitch ways, their teeth fighting against the sounds of their flapping and cawing. Dwalin swatted at them violently, picking up leaves and twigs and chucking them at the assailants with only enough force to make them drop his hat. Rather, it became a game of Keep Away of sorts, where they would dodge the projectiles and see how low they could drop his hat before catching it again. The others, though, found something equally fun to play with.

Poof.

"Poof, poof poof poof!" the toddler giggle happily as first two, then three of the little bird mice gripped his clothes with their hind legs and began lifting him away from the ragtag group of rescuers.

"Poof!" Timmy called frantically, trying to get directly below his brother should the creatures suddenly drop him. The Fairie child giggled again, before shaking his rattle and whacking the mouse bird closest to him with a resonating _**THWACK**_. Dazed, the stunned creature let go of the baby, in turn making him far too heavy for the others, and so Poof plummeted towards the ground without the slightest recognition of danger. Timmy tried desperately to catch the other boy, but he was too far away.

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily depending on who was observing, Dwalin hadn't moved from where he was, too busy trying to get the damnable monsters to give him back his hat. Poof toppled straight into the small Goblin, and both were momentarily stunned from the impact. Poof was the first to recover, sitting up to look around, before giggling unfazed and waving at the flock of mice birds that had decided that while this was fun, it was far too dangerous. The big one was no threat and the Goblin barely had any aim, but that little one was a force to be reckoned with.

It was only after Timmy had reached the scene of the accident and picked up the baby that Dwalin sat up, confused and bald, eyes searching for his hat. He found it laying limply in the leave a few feet away, waiting patiently for him to muster up the strength to wander over. As he did so, Timmy could hear him muttering something under his breath, although there was no real way of understanding what it was.

"They must hurry now, the Watch knows they are being followed. Tootie-Comrade's life in jeopardy now more than ever." That, though, Timmy could understand perfectly well.

"Dwalin, just what in the hell is going on? Who has Tootie? Why is she in danger?"

Dwalin had tried to move on, but it was obvious that the human wasn't moving, much to the Goblin's annoyance. He spun to look at Timmy, arms back and fists clenched.

"Tootie-Comrade is in danger, that should be enough for Timmy-Man-Brat!" he snapped, his little green face flushing with anger.

"Well it isn't! Tell me what's going on right now, Dwalin! Or so help me I won't move another inch with you!" Timmy shouted right back, letting Poof hover at his side in order to cross his arms and look more imitating. The Goblin threw up his arms in annoyance, huffing and puffing and walking around in circles, wearing foot traffic into the leaves. To add to the image, he began mutter what was obviously – to Timmy anyway – Goblin curses and swear words.

"ACGERH! Tootie-Comrade was taken by the Watch! Taken to Feldan, and every moment Man-Brat argues with Dwalin, another moment Tootie-Comrade loses humanity and closer to being lost!" In an instant Timmy was reminded of that day not so long ago, deep within the Goblin tunnels. Dwalin had put him in his place then, too.

"Then what are we waiting for. Come on guys, we have to hurry if we want to save her."

Dwalin had never wanted to simultaneous strangle something and slap his own forehead as much as he did at that moment.

_**~O~**_

It was well past midnight by the time Cosmo and Wanda had poofed back into the castle in their fishbowl, food and wine in the stomach and romance on the brain. They had gone straight to the bedroom, and Cosmo was busy starting a trail of kisses from below her ear, down her jaw, and continuing it along her neck. Wanda, meanwhile, was massaging his scalp with her fingernails, her coos morphing into moans when she felt her husband's nimble and experienced fingers wind around her back and to the zipper of her dress.

This night was long overdue.

That much was painfully obvious when the bodice of her dress came to rest at her hips and her own well educated hands pushed aside his tie and began undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. She had been so proud, so very undeniably proud of him tonight – sitting at the restaurant with him and having a conversation like two adult Faeries, it was like having her old husband back. The one that doted on her with loving pet names and kisses in the morning, even when she looked less than presentable. The one she snuggled with when they could be with Timmy. The one that would ravish her in the dead of night when their unsuspecting godchild was sound asleep.

So why not give them both a reward? It was the least they deserved after sitting through hours of marriage counseling, and getting back to this point in their lives together.

Cosmo had his shirt off and was already trying to work both getting the rest of her dress all the way off and removing his own pants, when Wanda noticed something odd. From the little window of their bedroom in their castle, she could see a light. Timmy's light.

Something was off.

"Cosmo, Cosmo, honey, wait, wait a minute." Her husband groaned, and it was obvious he was about to argue with her, when his eye suddenly caught what she was looking at. Now, he may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was proud to say he was now only a half –wit, no longer a complete idiot. He knew that light should be off.

"It's late, Timmy should be in bed by now. Cosmo, would you go check on him? And I'll check on Poof, just to be sure." Cosmo nodded, and poofed his shirt back on as he watched her turn towards the nursery, zipping her dress back up as she did. It was an unfortunate setback but that was okay by him, he always liked unzipping that dress anyway.

"Timmy?" he called out in confusion when he left the bedroom and appeared in Timmy's room, which seemed empty. The bed was unmade, although that was nothing new, but it was vacant. The desk lamp was still on, and the physics book was still open to the chapter their godchild was reading when they had left several hours ago.

"Timmy?" he called again, lifting up the comforter on the bed to see if the young man was hiding beneath.

"Ti-immy. Where ar-re yo-ou?" he sang out, looking under the bed as well as in the closet. Well, this was just ridiculous; where could that kid have gone? Cosmo was about to venture down into the kitchen to see if he was eating or maybe sleeping in front of the T.V., when Wanda's frantic call stopped him.

"_**COSMO**_!" said green Faerie dropped the dirt gym sock he was investigating and was about to rush to his wife when she beat him to it. Poofing into the room with a hysterical sob, she grabbed onto his shirt with an iron grip.

"Cosmo! Poof is missing! I can't find him; he's not in his room, nor the living room, the kitchen, the play room, our room, anywhere! He's no where!" Cosmo stiffened, the empty room around them making just a little more sense.

"I can't find Timmy either! What if, what if – what if they were abducted by aliens!"

It was then that the pair felt the cool nighttime breeze from the open window.

"Oh, oh no, you don't think -" Wanda began, eyes wide with a mixture of fear and growing anger.

"I never think, but what do I not think –" cut off by his wife's soft hand over his mouth, which he desperately wanted to kiss, he agreed to remain silent as Wanda told him what they were going to do. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out her wand.

"Alright, Cosmo, you're going to track Timmy with your wand, and I'll track Poof with mine. Hopefully, and with just a little luck, they'll be together." Cosmo nodded, and together they pulled out their wands and began running the tracker. Wanda found Poof first, which she attributed to maternal instincts, and when Cosmo found Timmy and they verified that their boys were in fact together, breathed a sigh of pure relief.

It was a short lived feeling, though, for a second later she realized where they were, and what direction they were headed in.

"Oh no, Cosmo, they're in the Realms." She looked at him with more fear than he had ever seen, and it made Cosmo's stomach clench almost painfully.

"They're almost to Feldan's Kingdom."

They were gone in a flash of smoke, leaving behind an empty room, an open window and an unread note in their wake.

_**~O~**_

The sisters had decided they would travel moderately in the open, in hopes that another group of wanderers would stumble upon them. They had been alone far too long, and were desperately in want of some company. So it was a shock to them when they heard a commotion, followed by the Gealbhan Luchóg abandoning their feeding grounds and taking off for the great horizons. Within moments, their peace was interrupted again, this time by a Goblin, a human, and a Faerie; the trio stumbled into their camp and were left standing there, stunned at the sight. Nyssia was the first to recover, taking her sister's hand while standing up and offering a greeting to the newcomers.

"Please, join us by the fire. It's been a long time since we've had company." Hospitable as she was, she still let Orlana meld the flesh of their hands together, for security purposes.

"Thank you. He is Dwalin the Goblin, and his companions are Timmy-Man-Brat and Poof-Faerie." Dwalin introduced, bowing regally with a twirl of his hand and the removal of his cap. Orlana and Poof giggled as Nyssia bowed in return.

"It is a pleasure to meet Dwalin-Goblin. She is Nyssia, and her sister Orlana. They are most honored to share a fire with the Goblin King." As they all sat back down around the fire, Timmy was amazed. Not only could they speak Goblin like Tootie, but they knew Dwalin was the king of the Goblins. Maybe they knew about Tootie and this Feldan guy. Couldn't hurt to ask.

"Have you two seen a girl with shoulder length black hair and purple eyes, lately? She's a friend of mine, and was kidnapped and now we're on our way to rescue her." The sisters shared a look – on that Timmy didn't like in the slightest, before Nyssia returned her gaze to him.

"She was taken by the Watch? Then there is nothing you can do for her, she's Feldan's now, and once you belong to him there is nothing else." Everyone gasped as she had images in her head of those bright purple eyes within the prism, so full of life and curiosity.

"But Nyssia, we got out, we escaped. Maybe she could -" he older sister cut her off before she was allowed to voice her young ideas.

"No Orlana, we are still his. We may have gotten away for now, but that is only because he has a new focus. And I am sure he can see us even now, as we speak. When he desires it, he will collect us, it's as simple as that. I am sorry." Her apology was meant for everyone around the fire, even as she pulled her sister's arm more into herself, stroking the intricate oak leaves and acorn insignia they now shared. And action that both Timmy and Dwalin noticed. It was silent as the flames cackled and the wood cracked, each lost in their own thoughts, but it was Timmy who first returned with a look of pure determination on his face.

"I don't believe that, and even if I did I don' t care. I'm going to get her back if it's the last thing I do." Nyssia looked up at him with a sad sort of smirk, pausing her stroking of the brand.

"It may very well be."

"Nyssia?" Orlana spoke after a moment of silence in which Timmy and her sister stared each other down. At the nod from her elder, the young woman continued her thoughts. "Let us help him. I don't want that young girl to follow our path. She has this nice young man who is in love with her, and if we could get to her before she's marked, then maybe there's a chance they can escape before it starts."

The older woman thought it over as Timmy jumped to his own defense.

"I'm not in love with her." He snapped quietly, causing Poof to giggle, along with Orlana, while Nyssia's eyes shifted to Dwalin's and the two shared a long, hard look. Suddenly the elder pulled her younger sister up and completely into her being, shocking Timmy to the point of falling over. Snuffing out the flames, the two now one started off for a path that looked as if it hadn't been used in many years.

"Alright, we'll take you there." She said as ducked through the brush, before pausing to look at the three following her.

"And yes, you are."

Neither Nyssia, nor Dwalin, had the heart to tell them that in a way, they were already far too late to save her.

_**~O~**_

My captors were considerate enough to let me out of that crystal prison, which I was grateful for as we sat around the fire, sharing bread. Something was wrong with my head, I just knew it; I couldn't remember what I was wanting to escape back to. I suppose I could remember Timmy, and Dwalin, but little else could come to mind. I must have left someone behind, but I just couldn't remember. It was less like I had forgotten and more like . . . more like I had never know. Who were my parents? Did I have any siblings, and friends? Did I even have a family?

Suddenly an image came to mind, a woman in the forest, with those green, green eyes.

"Who was she?" I found myself asking again, my voice hoarse from lack of use. The three companions looked at me, but it was only the dark man that seemed to catch on immediately. He growled in my direction, and it was then that the green skinned man and the woman shared a knowing glance.

"That Nymph in the woods, she knew you, and I'm pretty sure now that you know her. Who is she?" I asked again, and this time I was able to catch his gaze, holding his dark eyes with mine. He seemed conflicted and hurt, like a wounded feral dog; I remember that look, but I couldn't recall from where.

"You should stop worrying about things that don't concern you, and more about what will happen when we get you to Feldan." his bark was wolf-like, and I sat back in thought for a moment, before returning to meet his stare.

"Who is this Feldan everyone keeps talking about?"

The campsite was silent save for the cackling of the fire.

"Feldan is Lord of this Realm, as well as many others. Lord of Oaks to some, Demon to others. He controls much of the seasons, as well as nature; his ever-faithful Witch at his side. And we are his obedient Watch, sent out to scout his lands and bring him all that he desires." The woman explained rather elaborately, her golden cloak wrapped around her in a mock sense of modesty. I could see the green man eye her every now and again, the leaves around his waist moving as if alive every once and awhile as he smoked what I gathered earlier to be Dwarf Moss.

"And, just what are you?" I ventured to ask. I had a faint idea that the green man was some sort of descendant of the original Green Man, the creature who was suppose to usher in spring, but to the others I had no idea.

"I'm a Fe'vert, a spirit of trees and foliage. The goddess is a Vendoise, the last of the Vendoise, a sort of Will-O-the-Wisp if you will. And our dark, brooding comrade is a Wolf." He explained between puffs of purple and blue smoke. I made a note to remember the names as well. Cerridik was the free spirited Fe'vert, Lorriana was the beautiful Vendoise, and Dominik was the dark Wolf. That should be easy enough to remember, right?

"Why am I losing my memory?" Dominik had gone back to into his silence, and Cerridik was too busy cough out the smoke from surprise, that I suppose Lorriana decided she had to answer. She let her cloak drop from her shoulders, reveal her in splendid naked glory, but didn't seem bothered by it in the least as she flitted over to me and sat down, taking my hand and stroking the bracelet carefully.

"It is a side effect all you humans suffer from when in this Realm. The closer to Feldan you get, the cleaner a slate you become. Tell me, have you forgotten everything that came before you were taken?" she asked gently, and I closed my eyes while wracking my brain for any memory, no matter how small. There were precious few left, I realized.

"I remember Dwalin, and Timmy, but not much else." Lorriana turned to Cerridik, who nodded, as if understanding the whole situation.

"Dwalin is easy enough; he's a Goblin, and therefore magic. Magic is harder to forget than uninspired memories. Now, this human, Timmy, is a little hard to explain." The pair thought for a moment, before more of my memories swirled within my brain.

"He has Faerie Godparents." I swear they both shared a moment of _**aha**_, is if the world were suddenly clear.

"Well, that explains a thing or two. Now do not worry, my dear, soon all your memories shall be gone, but until then, we shall just have to continue on our way. Come, you should try to get some sleep before Dominik decides we need to head out once more." I nodded, and was amazed at how maternal the woman I thought to be cold and aloof had become. She wrapped her silver green-blue arms around my shoulders, letting me snuggle into her breasts as if I were her own child, and I soon felt sleep make my eyes heavy. I could hear the three sharing a conversation in low voices, only serving to coerce sleep to take me. There was one thing I caught before I completely left the world though; an admittance from Dominik to his companions that I wasn't sure I would remember when I awoke.

"Her name is Nyssia; and were circumstances different, she could have been my wife."

_**~O~**_

Feldan watched her, transfixed as always, as she stood in the middle of the stone courtyard, allowing the crows black as night surround her. The previous black skirt and cloak had been deserted for a silver dress fashioned from and shimmering like the stars she had so cruelly manipulated the night before. Her eyes were closed in concentration as she watched with her third eye both sets of travelers coming into his Kingdom.

Once she had gathered all the intelligence she desired, she opened her eyes, the birds around her taking off in a flurry of black feathers. He watched her sways slightly on her feet; she always seemed to lose her balance after spying this way, ever since that day so very long ago . . .

Striding towards her, long wings folded behind him, Feldan let his large hand slide gently down her exposed back, before resting on the insignia. His other hand brushed down her pale arm, before taking her wrist and raising it to his lips, kissing it gently.

"You Watch is two days away, My Lord. And it seems those little Nymphs you let go have teamed up with Dwalin and a human, and are returning this way. They mean to take this new little human from you." He could hear the forced spite in her voice, and knew she was simply trying to keep up her appearances.

"My dear Harpsichord, you know perfectly well that I let those twins go so that they could lead the Goblin here. No need to be so jealous, or jump to so many conclusions. I can see you are just as anxious as I to see this girl." Harpsichord growled at being found out so easily, but still allowed Feldan to lead her from the courtyard, toward his chamber where he was expected to rule with a cold sort of clarity.

And she would be by his side, just as cold, just as calculating.

FOP 


	5. Hasijam

_**Disclaimer: Who missed me working on this project? I know, I know. No one. You bitches can just suck it then. Fairly Odd Parents isn't mine, but everything original is – Pumpkins. **_

FOP

"Nyssia, Orlana, what can you tell me about Feldan? I would ask Dwalin, but he's a little preoccupied." Motioning back towards the Goblin and the Faerie, Timmy almost laughed at how quickly things could change. What had started as an apprehension towards one another had transformed into a friendship seemingly overnight. Poof was currently floating beside the head of the Goblin King, and the two were sharing an in-depth conversation of _poofs_ and Goblin rebuttals.

The group had decided to set up camp after a few hours of hiking, a break that Timmy was grateful for. All as they walked he felt a biting at his heels, an anxiety that no matter how fast and far they walked he would always be too late. He thought that with setting up camp and settling down for the night he would be able to clear his mind a little, but found that the night fire only served to bewitch him into thinking of her. Of Tootie.

The sisters emitted a sort of sigh which was on the verge of a laugh, although not quite there. Nyssia shook her head sorrowfully as she stood, the dying embers of the fire flickering a warm orange on her pale skin. Orlana watched her sister rise, forest green eyes mimicking the emotion in her protector's motions. Timmy could only sit there, waiting patiently as the elder paced back and forth by the fire, before turning her orbs onto the young human.

"Feldan is King of many lands, but it is said this by far is his favorite. His magic is great, far greater than any I have ever seen in one or even multiple creatures. There are many stories and legends about how he came to be, and though they all are different from one another all seem to agree that he is as old as time and earth itself." Here she stopped, and Orlana continued with what she knew as Nyssia sat herself by the hot coals.

"He collects things both beautiful and ample in magic. He sends his Watch out to gather and bring them back to him in his Realm, where he keeps them forever. There is only one that I know of whom he hadn't locked away – she goes by Harpsichord. She was human once, a beautiful young human child whose magic nearly rivaled his own. She now sits as his Witch, the eyes and ears in Lands he cannot yet go."

Timmy could only listen in shock as the sisters took turns relaying all the information they knew. The red and orange of the fire danced within the vivid green of their irises, and through it all he found himself wishing it were a deep purple he was seeing. Suddenly Nyssia shook her head, and her two companions moved to look at her. There were no tears in her eyes, but a reserved pain one finds when bitterness has been extinguished.

"No, no Orlana, he doesn't collect them to keep them. They are his source of magic." The green eyes of the elder shifted to the stars above them, and somewhere Orlana found it in her to speak.

"Nyssia . . .?" or she had tried, but found her question was forced to go unasked.

"Every beautiful creature and powerful magic-soaked being that enters his Realm with the mark on them are not part of a collection. They are used. He takes their memories, one by one, and in absorbing them he absorbs their power, until there is nothing left."

Orlana gasped as if wounded, understanding something for the first time as Nyssia nodded mournfully. And then the pair did something that had surprised even Timmy, who had long ago assumed that nothing could surprise him after his first escapade with Dwalin.

They began to weep.

"Orlana, I will ask you this only once: are you sure you wish to help this human man in confronting Feldan? Because you know as well as I that once we return to his palace there will never be another escape." Orlana looked upon her older sister calmly, thinking over her death sentence before smiling.

"Yes. I want to give love a chance, their love, in place of yours."

Nyssia took her sister's hand in her own, and for a moment the pair held a gaze so strong that Timmy felt like he was intruding. Even Dwalin and Poof stilled their movements in order to watch the sisters. The elder broke the stare just as easily as she began it, and stood, pulling Orlana with her.

"Very well. Nyssia and Orlana, at your service when and where you need it on your journey to Feldan's Lair. We are at your disposal, young human." Realizing what moment had finally come, Timmy quickly got to his feet as well, unsure of how to respond to such a strong declaration.

"Uh, thanks. And you can call me Timmy."

The sisters smiled, and it was Orlana, the smaller of the twins, that laughed into her free hand and Nyssia pulled their conjoined appendage down in an effort to silence her.

"We know. Nyssia was just being formal, as she always is. Come comrades, night has fallen and sleep longs to embrace us." Her laughter fading, Nyssia slipped down by the embers with Orlana falling into her.

Dwalin, who had been silent throughout the exchange, sat at the edge of the campfire with Poof ever stoic at his side. Earthen eyes dark with thought, he spoke not a word but dug himself a small hole to sleep for the night. Saddened by the change in his new friend, Poof floated over to his brother, snuggling into his arms to fight away the sudden chill that passed through his magical bones. Timmy lay back with the young Fae on his chest, his gaze leaving the dancing creatures in the fire's flames to watch the stars above. No one spoke again, save for the sisters – the two now one – who had one more thing to say before the enchanters of sleep worked their magic.

"_We have heard tales of your exploits, Timmy Turner. Of how you helped defeat the Gypsies, and reconciled the Goblin Queen with her sister the Leader of the Pookahs. We believe that if anyone can confront Feldan the Magnificent and win, it will be you._"

The dancing women in the flames were the only ones left with something to say, but no one at the campsite spoke Fire.

_***O***_

The sun had long since disappeared beneath the horizon by the time the Watch stopped for the night. Cerridik settled himself against a fallen birch and pulled out his beloved dwarf moss, rolling himself a smoke and lighting it on the fire Dominik had started. Lorriana scoffed at the smoke he blew her way, turning her regal head away from him and directed her gaze towards the prison around their comrade's neck.

"She can't remain locked in there until we reach Feldan. She is only human after all." Her words ushered in a heavy moment that threatened to break them with its weight, before Dominik turned his dark eyes to the creature on the chain.

"And if she tries to flee?" Cerridik coughed out amid the purple smoke of his drug. Even as he spoke the Wolf was removing the prism from its place and setting it by the ring of fire.

"Then we will catch her." as the words left his mouth the crystal grew in size until at last Tootie was in her ordinary conditions. Glaring at her captors once for good measure, she harrumphed herself into a sitting position near the fire. Dominik kept his gaze locked with hers, daring her to move even an inch in escape.

"I won't run. In all honesty I know I need to, but not why. I don't know what I want to run to; the only thing I can remember is traveling like this. What's happening to me? Why can't I remember?" her voice was rough with emotion by the end, and Lorriana moved to wrap her arms around the distraught young woman, once again the image of maternal affection.

"Hush now dear, it's a side-effect; Feldan needs all you pretty young humans as blank slates. Worry not, soon that void you feel will be so large, you won't even know it's there."

Purple smoke was blown their way as Cerridik observed it all, a smug smirk on his lips as he appreciated Lorriana in both her tender and exposed state. Dominik growled once for good measure, however the pair of men did little else to disturb the Vendoise comforting their ward. Tootie began crying then, not hysterical sobbing but quiet shakes as the tears tried to force themselves from her eyes.

"Why does he need blank slates?" voice little more than a whisper, Tootie moved closer into Lorriana's naked breast in an effort to find solace and truth. The Fae for her part stroked the girl's hair and rocked her back and forth, meeting the eyes of their squad leader – Dominik nodded only once to show she could speak. Her answers, though, would have to be censored.

"There is less fight in you creatures when your memory of what you were is gone. That means you are easier for Feldan to . . . handle."

"But why me? Why does Feldan want me?"

The group remained silent. After a short time, Tootie ventured from the bosom of her captor in order to lean around the campfire and take the cigarette from Cerridik. The Fe'vert growled playfully but otherwise let her take the drug from his lips. They all watched in fascination as her shaking hands held it to her own mouth and inhaled, amazed as she didn't cough or sputter, but instead released a steady stream of purple blue smoke, Cerridik laughed as Dominik plucked it from the young human's grasp and tossed the dwarf moss into the dancing women of the fire.

"Dwalin is not far behind us, and it seems he's enlisted the aid of a human, a Fae, and a pair of nymphs." Cerridik announced after a moment of absorbing the small spores that merged with him from the forest. Dominik's dark eyes watched the flames intently, thinking over the intelligence he didn't want to hear.

"_**Nyssia**_."

"And her sister, it seems."

"_Why didn't they flee like I told her to?_"

This time it was the Vendoise and the Fe'vert that locked eyes .They had had suspicions about their Wolf friend, and what he had done in order to get demoted from Feldan's Right Hand to a simple Watch Squadron leader. But if this Nyssia was one of the nymph twins that escaped Feldan's palace, and Dominik and helped them, then it's no wonder. Releasing a magic source of Feldan's is almost as grave as touching his Witch – the only difference being that the latter is equitable to absolute death.

All things considered Dominik got off lucky, if they were correct.

"Dwalin?" Tootie's voice was soft, and surprised that that one word brought a small cluster of memories with it. However all she could see was green, a brown sock, and a spider or two.

"Silence – we'll speak no more of this. Cerridik, douse the fire, Lorriana put her back within the crystal. If we leave now we will reach the palace by tomorrow morning." His subordinates nodded, still not used to this sudden urgency he seemed to adopt.

"Of course Dominik, but why the hurry? Surely one night of rest won't kill us." The green man reasoned, earning a bark as the Vendoise snatched up the crystal, the re-imprisoned Tootie staring out with large eyes. Gracefully she slipped the chain over the dark man's neck, nodding sadly to the girl within.

"The sooner we hand her over to Feldan the better, I have a bad feeling about this one and the longer we have her the worse it gets."

They would not argue with him more. Rather, Cerridik followed an order, and Lorriana looked over her shoulder as if to see the encroaching posse pursuing them. And as for Tootie, she sat within her prison once again, heart heavy with a void and an image of a pink hat she simply couldn't shake away.

_***O***_

Timmy had just barely fallen into a light doze when a loud _poof_ accompanied by golden smoke filled the campsite, and he sat up so quickly Poof fell off his chest and rolled down his legs.

"_**Timmy! Poof!**_" Wanda's shrill call of frantic relief was enough to make both boys shrink in remorse as the baby Faerie was engulfed by his mother's arms. Cosmo meanwhile had floated over to hover by his Godchild's head, watching the spectacle of his wife and son with some enjoyment.

"What are you boys doing all the way out – Dwalin?" Wanda's rant was cut short by the little Goblin sitting up slowly, shaking the dirt from his head. Nyssia and Orlana had also risen, the pair separating their heads but conjoined from the shoulders down. The campsite was quiet as all the creatures within eyed one another, until Timmy worked up the courage to break the silence.

"Didn't you read my note?" he asked curiously, to which Cosmo and Wanda shared a look Timmy instantly recognized as one from his youth.

"Uh . . ."

"I'm going to hazard that to be a _no_." Nyssia spoke, her body finally separating from her sister's completely. Timmy looked back and forth from each face of his godparent, the epitome of blank expressions falling over his eyes.

"Tootie was captured by something called the Watch and taken to this Feldan guy, so Poof and I are following Dwalin to get her back. We just met Nyssia and Orlana, who are helping us." He watched with a sinking feeling as Cosmo paled and Wanda's eyes grew wider than he had seen in a long time.

"Feldan has Tootie?"

Nyssia shook her head as Orlana fell back onto the floor, looking anywhere but at the young human.

"Not yet, but I would assume by tomorrow he will." The Faeries shared a look that shook Timmy to his very core. They knew something too, didn't they? Why was everyone keeping secrets from him?

"It's worth a shot." Wanda mumbled, and with a motion so practiced she didn't even notice, waved her wand in a large, tired arch. It glowed with a bright warm gold, before falling limply to the side.

"You have to prove your desire to reach Feldan – he will not allow such an insult as magical teleportation in his Realm." Timmy was surprised to hear something akin to distain within Nyssia's voice. He had thought that she hated Feldan; so why now did she sound like she hated Wanda? Didn't they all have the same common goal?

The Nymphs, as one, caught his eye.

"This is not a game, Timmy Turner. You have to be willing to risk it all, for Feldan takes nothing lightly. Under normal circumstances he would never let some Faerie just appear without his consent – and these times are anything but normal. He has waited for this for so long, that he will not let it end so easily."

The incredibly tense moment was broken by Wanda gathering Poof in her arms, holding him close as if she would never let him go. Cosmo looked at his wife, and she was surprised to see rational eyes staring back at her. The Old Cosmo, whom she thought she lost.

"Poof is going no further. . . and neither will we."

"What?"

Wanda sighed, pulling her son closer, trying to absorb him into herself like those lovely Nymphs. For a moment she couldn't look her Godchild in the eye, keeping them closed tightly as she gathered herself, afraid to see the grief and heartbreak she knew she'd find. Cosmo remained floating beside Timmy's head, but he too could only look at the black sky or orange flames.

"Poof's just a baby, it's not safe for him out here. And he can't grow up without his parents. I'm sorry sport, but we can't go with you." The solitary human could hear the remorse, the heart break, but all he could feel was his own. The words left his mouth before he gave himself the chance to see the logic in her words.

"Can't or won't."

"Timmy -"

"You would leave me out here on my own? To face the horrors of these realms and Feldan alone? I know Poof needs you but what about me?" at this point Cosmo wafted over to his wife and child, the weight of the situation nearly crushing his Fae wings.

"Some journeys must be done alone, sweetie. Besides, our wands don't work this deep in Feldan's kingdom – what good would we be? We'd just be in the way causing more harm."

Ears becoming as pink as his hat, Timmy fisted his hands and glared at the fire.

"It's your job to help me."

"It's our job to guide you, and grant your wishes. We can't do that here, so we'll be home." Just as she and Cosmo raised their wands, Timmy looked up. The expression in his eyes stopped them dead.

"What about Tootie?"

For the first time all evening as far as Timmy could remember, his Godmother smiled. A warm, caring smiling that flooded his insides with a sincerity he didn't realize he missed.

"She has you coming for her, there is hope. Good luck Timmy."

And with that, the golden smoke returned, taking with it the family of Faeries. After they had been gone for a matter of minutes, Timmy sighed and kicked out the fire. He nodded for the others to follow him as he left the campsite.

"So soon?" Orlana questioned, her hand once again fused with that of her older sister. As Nyssia looked upon the young human, she couldn't fight away the feeling that he already looked defeated.

"Yeah, I'll bet the watch won't stop for the night. And to be honest, I can't sleep anymore anyway." Voice haggard and posture stooped, Timmy fled. Dwalin and Nyssia shared another hard look, before following.

Meanwhile, Wanda and Cosmo had poofed themselves directly into their small castle home, Poof safely in their arms and wide awake. Feldan had let them escape his Realm with their family and their lives, but Timmy was another matter. Placing her son inside his cradle, Wanda collapsed to her knees, hands turning white as she gripped the sides of the bed and wept. Cosmo said nothing, just took hold of her shoulders and cried silently with her. They both knew that dark, harsh truth.

There was no hope.

_***O***_

Dawn had barely begun to spread her chilled fingers across the world when Dominik emerged from the wood, the crystal around his neck and comrades at his heels. Even in the morning Feldan's castle was powerful and commanding, power so strong oozing from its walls that the Wolf could do nothing but shiver in at the sight of it. Twisted, magical, beautiful things happened inside, things that made him envious and fearful all at once. Memories flooded his eyes, of a dark haired Nymph with green eyes, of the gifts she gave him within those halls. Of the life she filled him with, of the hate _he_ replaced it with.

_If only she had fled. If only . . . _

"Dominik?" Lorriana's voice flitted in his darkness, like a will-o-the-wisp in the dead of the night. It shook him from his reverie, and with a startled sort of waking he barked out at them and made his way down the slope towards the castle walls.

Cerridik laughed as he watched his old friend stomp towards his master. He was always a resentful dog, a hound that had been kicked one too many times – given to bouts of aggression and bites. And yet he had never led the Fe'vert astray, far from it the Wolf had brought him straight to Lorriana. The Vendoise, who now did not clutch to his green arm, but did stand a bit closer to him as they passed below the fantastically carved archway.

He never knew a time when she had coward in fear at the sight of the sentry guards – horrible creatures, the Bone-Crunchers. They would ride the nightmare owls over the battlefields and feast on the corpses of the dead and the nearly-dead. Zombie-like they would devour those left behind, eating away at the flesh and bone in hopes that it would restore their own, would stabilize their deformed little bodies. But it never did.

It only made things worse.

Cerridik knew there was something special about Lorriana the moment they passed beneath those flocks of villains, and she never so much as flinched. It was then, probably, that he first fell in love with her.

"Go and rest, I've pushed you hard enough. And besides, this is one visit I would like to make alone." Dominik ordered over his shoulder, not turning around and only barely stopping on his way to the throne room. His subordinates were left standing in the courtyard, confused but relieved. Dominik was one thing and Feldan another, but the pair of them together was a gather not many would survive – and they did not want to test their luck today.

Not bothering to announce his presence, the Wolf strode into the throne room with his head high and distain clearly readable in his eyes. As he suspected Feldan was already seated and waiting for him, the Witch standing to his right. Her eyes were just as cold as his, and Dominik had to fight away the fear creeping down his spine.

"Do you have her?" voice deep and echoing, Feldan knew the answer already but, as with all magik, would never be certain until he saw her before his very eyes. Dominik said nothing, but with an elegant bow swiftly removed the crystal from his neck and pulled the chain. Moments later Tootie stood before the powerful being, unflinching in the face such power.

Harpsichord took a step forward, but the movement was overshadowed by Feldan. His form towered over everything in the throne room, dark orbs absorbing every detail of the young girl. His witch took one look into her eyes – those beautiful, violet, bright, empty eyes – and smiled.

It would seem the time had come.

FOP


	6. Maljarkica

_**Disclaimer: This conclusion of **_Solnuska_**. Fairly Odd Parents is not mine. Enjoy.**_

FOP

Feldan watched in rapt interest as his darling Witch moved forward with something other than cold cruelty in her eyes. Gently she ran the palm of her hand down their young captive's face, waiting for any signs of flinching or fear. She could already feel the void within her being filled by the presence of the young one, and smiled genuinely because of it.

Without a word to anyone in the room, she took the girl's hand and led her away, looking nowhere but at her young face.

Observing them leave, Feldan smiled as well before turning towards the Wolf he had so mercilessly controlled. His smile turned sadistic as the tall creature spread his mighty wings in an act of casual intimidation. His Wolf didn't flinch, a credit Feldan annoyingly acknowledged.

"You have done well, Wolf. But you were followed, by a group that shall be here soon enough. You shall stay here and when they arrive take them to the crystals." With that Feldan turned and left the angered Wolf in his wake. As soon as he was alone Dominik fell to his knees, his sorrow nearly swallowing him whole. He couldn't take Nyssia to the crystals, she wouldn't survive, and he would never see her again.

Leaning back he let loose a howl so full of grieve that it would echo in the throne room for centuries to come. In the corridor, Feldan grinned.

**_~O~_**

Harpsichord couldn't keep herself from touching Tootie, stroking her cheek or brushing hair from her eyes. It was such a wonderful feeling, having this girl so close to her, restoring her magic. Leading her into a moderately sized room, the Witch guided her to a bed of Silver Wormwood, laying her down and closing her eyes. She kissed the girl's forehead before sitting beside her to weave blossoms of Rose Milkweed and Lark in her dark hair.

Feldan entered, and was struck with the sight of his beloved Witch placing the magikal flowers in their young ward's hair. She looked so calm and collected, on her knees in that dress of stars, humming a soft sort of spell, but he knew she was as charged as he was. Moving towards the only window of the room, he swept aside the curtain of moonflowers to let in the glorious morning light. In one swift motion Harpsichord was on her feet the same instant Feldan went to his knees before the now bewitched young girl. Bending over her, he slipped around her neck a pendant carved from a single, solid piece of oak. Intricately carved into it was the image of an acorn framed by two oak leaves. His insignia.

He, too, kissed her forehead before standing to move beside his witch. Together they watched as the light wove with the flowers, their own spell twisting and bending and dancing around the form of the girl. The girl who was now writhing within the circle.

Their magik would be complete once more.

_**~O~**_

Dwalin could go no further, the battle within him was too great to ignore. He couldn't let the Man-Brat continue on without a clue. It wouldn't be right, he deserved to know.

And so the Goblin King stopped running, walked a few more paces and then became still altogether. Nyssia and Orlana were the first to notice, halting instantly while calling out to Timmy. Being the last to stop, the human was angry at the delay, but any furious words were stilled on his lips when he saw the look on Dwalin's face.

"Dwalin?"

"Dwalin has not been honest with the Man-Brat."

That unsettling feeling within Timmy's stomach became even bigger.

"What do you mean, Dwalin? What's going on?" he felt an sickening feeling of déjà vu, which grew into dread as he watched the small creature remove his cap and start to wring it nervously.

"Dwalin knew Tootie-Comrade would be taken."

Timmy couldn't believe what he just heard. Dwalin knew? He _**knew**_? And he let them take her anyway?

"What?"

"Dwalin was tasked by Feldan to watch and protect Tootie-Comrade until the time had come for the Watch to take her." he thought he was going to throw up. Timmy felt as if he would actually become physically _sick_ at the information coming from Dwalin.

"How could you – how could -" unable to finish the tormented thoughts in his head, Timmy turned away, hiding the tears of betrayal. Had Tootie known? Did Dwalin watch as those creatures took her? Did she fight them? Did she try?

"Dwalin, I think it's time you go back to your kingdom. The Goblins need their King and I can't trust you any longer." And then he walked away. Nyssia and Orlana followed, sparing the Goblin one last look of despair before they disappeared within the foliage. Dwalin stood still for a moment, confused and angry.

The Man-Brat didn't understand, just jumped to conclusions like all Man-Brats do. Words of explanation were on Dwalin's lips, but he held them back. Those were not his secrets to tell. No, he would continue on his quest with the Man-Brat for Tootie-Comrade – not with him but beside him. No Man-Brat ordered the Goblin King around. And no Man-Brat told the Goblin King what was and was not wrong.

Forcing his hat back on his head, Dwalin spit a curse at the ground and moved quickly after the group. If he took a shortcut through the land of the Lúidín Dair Daoine he would reach Feldan's lair before the others; he just hoped the Bone-Crunchers weren't out today.

Bone-Crunchers make Goblins uncomfortable.

**_~0~_**

"So do we just walk through the front door?" Timmy whispered as he and the Nymph twins crouched behind a fallen log at the edge of the forest. The sight before them was certainly one to behold – Timmy had never seen material like that which had been used to construct Feldan's castle. The human boy was unable to tell from where he stood if the tall and twisting towers were built out of wood, or stone, or even water in some places and fire in others. It was a dark sort of light, and filled him with a sad completion. It sucked the confidence clear out of his soul, but he knew he had to try, to save Tootie.

But save her from what, he still wasn't sure.

"We can't go through the main entrance, we'd be captured and killed on sight. See high on the ramparts?" Nyssia pointed, and Orlana gasped at the frightful vision of the Bone-Crunchers standing guard. Some had taken to their owls and were circling, as if they could sense the creatures hiding just out of reach.

"Bone-Crunchers." The younger sister mumbled, and for the first time Timmy recognized one question he shouldn't ask, and left it at their fear. He groped around blindly for some sort of weapon with the thought in mind that they'd have to fight their way in, and was hit with a harsh realization.

They had no weapons, not even a big stick.

"Damn, no sword, no stick, and no magic. How the hell do we get in?" the sisters shrugged in unison, and just as Timmy was about to try his luck at strategizing, a creature emerged from the thicket behind them.

"They get in with an escort."

Surprise was written all over his face Timmy looked the young Goblin over.

"Dwalin, I thought I told you to go home." The Goblin smirked, scampering over to the group to better see the castle they would attempt to breech.

"How many times does Dwalin have to tell Timmy-Man-Brat that he not the only one to love Tootie-Comrade? Timmy-Man-Brat knows nothing of the situation at hand, but Dwalin will help him steal Tootie-Comrade back anyway. Because they both love her. So Dwalin will escort Man-Brat and Nymphs into fortress, and go from there." Battle speech finished, Dwalin stood to his full height and made his way along the path towards the magnificent archway. Nyssia and Orlana followed close behind, and Timmy brought up the rear, wondering once again how Dwalin managed to do that.

They passed beneath the entrance in silence, Dwalin stoic as any guard while Nyssia and Orlana held each other in fear and unease. Timmy was overwhelmed by it all, the dark beauty of the structure, the fantastical engravings tugged at his imagination as he thought of how old they were and what they could mean. And yet he was still painfully aware of the eyes on him, the beady dark little eyes from the ramparts and the towers. It was unsettling.

A great gust of wind stopped them, and Timmy looked up to see a great owl swooping down, one of those nasty little creatures on its back. The large barn owl was the size of a horse, seventeen hands tall at least. The monster mounted on her leaned over but didn't dismount. Judging by the black and red cape hanging off the boney spikes protruding from his back, Timmy figured this to be the captain of the guard.

"Hail Goblin! What brings you to Caisleán Dubh?" while his tone was jovial, Timmy couldn't look away from the jagged teeth in that smiling mouth. Dwalin couldn't either.

"He is Dwalin of the Riocht Cluricaune, to see Lord Feldan."

The Bone-Cruncher regarded him for a moment, before nodding. Pulling the reins on his great steed, the creature began to take off, but not before her rider spoke on final time.

"The Master and his Witch are in the Sealing Chambers, but you can stay in the Throne Room till they are finished. The Wolf will keep you company." and then they were gone, nothing but a vast dark spot in the sky. Dwalin nodded to their shadow, and made his way up the stone steps toward the throne room, trying to ignore the hesitation from the Nymphs. Timmy followed quietly, surprised at how easy that was.

The large oak doors opened, and Nyssia gasped when she met eyes with Dominik. He seemed just as struck as her, but was able to look away in time to catch Dwalin's gaze.

"Dwalin."

"Dominik."

The room was still, the tension so thick it could be physically touched. And then Dominik smiled and nodded towards a door to his left.

"She's down that hallway in the Sealing Chamber, the last doorway. They are with her. You better go now while there is still perhaps a chance." Dwalin nodded his appreciation of the assistance, and in a sudden motion grabbed Timmy's hand and led him in the direction. The sisters followed, but Dominik took hold of Nyssia's arm before she could be fully passed him. Orlana stopped, and was surprised when her sister wouldn't look at her.

"Go, I'll be right behind you."

The little sister nodded, and disappeared.

The pair remained silent until the door closed fully, encasing them in their own little world. Softly, Nyssia lifted her hand to stroke the Wolf's face, and he leaned into her touch while pulling her closer to him.

"Nyssia . . ."

"I know. I missed you too." He kissed her palm, waiting a moment longer, letting her presence surround and comfort him, before he spoke again.

"You should not have come back, now you'll never be free. Why did you not flee like I told you to?" she smiled, and his heart hurt even more at the agonized sight.

"The human is in love with the girl. I couldn't let him do this on his own – it spoke too much of a past still very much alive." Dominik barked and gripped her to him fiercely, the sorrow of her words far to true for him. His heart broke with her certainty, as long as one of them was still trapped neither would be free. And now another pair of young lovers would suffer the same fate.

"I love you Nyssia." He whispered into her hair, and she laughed through a sob as she gripped him tighter.

"I love you too, so very much." And then he pulled away from her, and kissed her. Desperately, he kissed her soft Fae lips and tried to be gentle. Because there would be no escape for her now, just like there would be no escape for him.

Drawing the small dagger from his belt, he kept kissing her even as he buried the blade in her chest. She gasped, stumbling back a bit but he wouldn't let her go. Looking down at her wound, she smiled back up at her lover and kissed him again, with the blood as blue and clear as water ran down her front. She disappeared in his arms, like a bubble that had been popped, and all that was left was a wet throne room floor, and a Wolf on his knees with a clean blade.

Throwing the damned weapon to the side, he threw his head back and howled again, a sound so full of agony and despair that all within the Realm stopped, just to listen. And then he fled. But he would return, for though she was now free he was not, and a hound of Feldan's, no matter how beaten and kicked, always returned.

Always.

_**~O~**_

It was the longest hallway Orlana was certain she had ever been in, and was relieved when they finally made it to the doorway at the end. Her excited breathing was cut short by a sudden gasp, and Timmy and Dwalin had just enough time to see a wet patch grow on the breast of her gown before she laughed and collapsed into a puddle of water. Timmy, stunned by what he just saw, had no time to ask what had happened before the door was opened, and there Feldan stood.

Dwalin dropped quickly to one knee before standing, but his human accomplice was so surprise that he stepped back and slipped on the now wet floor. Landing on his back side, Feldan now appeared even taller as he looked down on the inferior creature.

"Whoa!" was Timmy's excited shout as he watched the great being stretch out his moth-like wings before replacing them.

"Dwalin, what a surprise, I was not expecting you until the solstice. This must be the young human that accompanied you in following my Watch. Well, come in, the Sealing is just about over and the more the merrier." Turning around, he didn't bother to help Timmy to his feet, and with a cool sort of embarrassment he helped himself. Dwalin shook his head, before leading the young man into the room.

Again Timmy was amazed. Not at all the living greenery that had taken over, but at the creature kneeling beside Tootie's prone form. He recognized her instantly as the woman from the forest, but now she seemed far more elegant and beautiful. Her black clothes had been replaced by a dress that seemed to be made out of stars, and her short hair was filled with glittering lights and white flowers. She turned to look at the company, and smiled, not sadistic and cold, but warm and loving as she held out a hand for Dwalin to take, kissing it as he bowed.

"Dwalin is pleased to see the Lady Aileen in good health. Mieg-Mistress wishes her the best." Her smile became even more radiant as she nodded.

"It is good to see you again as well, Dwalin. You are just in time, she is about to wake."

Timmy had never been more confused in all his life. Moments again it had been nothing but doom and gloom and Tootie's life is in danger and we have to save her – and now they were all being so cordial as if they were sitting down to afternoon tea. Just what in the hell is going on here?

"Just what in the hell is going on here?" when he finally spoke, the rest looked at the human as if noticing him for the first time. It was the Witch's eyes that were the most surprised.

"You mean no one told you?" her posture was soft, warm and inviting, but all he could see was Tootie, wrapped up in light and flowers. Feldan and his Witch turned to Dwalin, who shrugged, all pretenses gone.

"Timmy-Man-Brat wishes to take her back." Was his simple explanation, and the pair of power beings shared a sharp glance that Timmy didn't want to see.

"Well if he wants her he's going to have to earn her." The deep and commanding voice of Feldan was strong, but Timmy's weariness was equally strong.

"No, no one told me – please, no more. No more riddles, no more prophesies, just tell me the truth in plain English. What's going on?"

No one spoke, no one had to, for at that moment Tootie opened her lovely violet eyes. Blinking a few times, she groaned while sitting up, confusion setting in as she took in her surroundings. Feldan did nothing but watch as his Witch grasped the young girl's hand and held it to her, smiling infinitely. Dwalin held in his happiness at seeing her move, but did not go to embrace her. Only Timmy did, falling to his knees and crawling towards her.

"Tootie, Tootie thank God. I was so worried." And then he kissed her, and he really meant it this time. Not like the few kisses they'd shared after their first Dwalin-related adventure, but really truly sincerely meant it. Pulling away from her he smiled, expecting to see her overjoyed, and instead met a confused but flattered smile.

"Have we met before?"

His heart broke.

_**~0~**_

Feldan and Dwalin remained in the throne room while the Witch took Timmy and Tootie out into her courtyard. What had once been a place of stone and dead plants and crows had come alive, with greenery and flowers blooming all around, and music and servants – although there were still crows. Tootie was off by the patch of Monkshood, eagerly talking with the black birds as if she had known their language all her life. Timmy was escorted to a bench where he sat by the Lady, amazed at the transformation in both she and Tootie, still stunned by her lack of memory.

"I serve two purposes here in Feldan's kingdom; outside I am his Witch Harpsichord, the eyes and ears in lands he cannot yet go. And within the walls of Caisleán Dubh I am his wife the Lady Aileen. I know you must be full of questions and misunderstandings, so I will wait, and answer when you are ready to ask." And she took his hand in hers; the pair sat watching Tootie with nothing but love. Fifteen minutes later Timmy was still sitting in a near catatonic state, and Aileen was becoming annoyed at waiting. Just as she was about to stand and find her husband to express her concerns, the young human spoke.

"Why does Feldan want Tootie so badly? Why her?" his voice was so quiet she nearly missed it, nonetheless she heard and with a sigh turned his face so he would meet her eyes.

"He wants her because she is ours," at his look she continued, "The girl you knew as Tootie was a lie. Seventeen years ago I bore Feldan a magnificent child, a daughter. But those were dark times of war, and she was far too powerful to be kept in such danger. So we had the Watch find us a human family with a newborn as well, and switched the children a few days later. Though our decoy daughter, it seemed, was a sickly child, and did not survive the year even with magic. The grave of the real Tootie is there, just below the Rowan tree." Here she paused, and Timmy moved his gaze over to see a small rose bush growing beneath the branches.

"She's a Changeling." The words seemed foreign to him, but even as he said it and looked to the girl he cared so deeply for, he knew it to be accurate. Aileen smiled.

"Yes. We enlisted the aid of Dwalin to watch over her and guide her after the wars ended. He gave us information we desperately clung to, and introduced her to magic slowly so that when she was collected it would not be such a shock." Looking to her daughter, she smiled as the raven haired woman grinned at them and made her way over. Gone were her jeans and jacket, and was now in a purple dress that seemed to be fashioned from pure fog. She looked radiant.

Sitting beside her mother, she smiled at the human boy, but felt saddened when he couldn't meet her eyes.

"Why can't she remember me?"Frustrated, the girl he still thought of as Tootie moved so she now sat next to him. She took his other hand and was comfortable with such intimate contact, although she wasn't sure why.

"It's a side effect of being in Feldan's kingdom all humans suffer. His child she may be, but she was still born to a human mother, no matter how magical I am. The only reason you are not affected is because you've had such long exposure to magical Faeries." He looked at her in shock, and she laughed openly, a supernatural sound that bewitched him.

"I'm not just his wife, but his Witch too, remember? His eyes and ears. And what kind of Witch would I be if I was not aware of you and your Faerie Godparents?" she laughed again, this time more of a witch's cackle as he smiled and looked back at Tootie. No, not Tootie. Someone else. But what about roses with other names still smelling sweetly?

"If she's not Tootie, then who is she?" Tootie looked at her mother then too, a voice from a memory of a dream echoing around in her head. Without bidding she looked at her mother and smiled.

"Aisling." Aileen smiled and leaned over Timmy to stroke her daughter's cheek, love pouring out of her eyes.

"My Darling."

Timmy looked at To-_Aisling_, he had to correct in his mind, and smiled. She certainly looked like an Aisling, but in his heart she'll always be _Tootie_.

"Will you ever remember me?" he whispered to her, his heart breaking all over again when her vivid eyes met his. Had it all been for nothing? All the chasing and the fighting and the magic, only to lose her anyway? Where was the justice in that?

"I know you, but I don't know how. It's biting at the back of my mind, and I wish I could remember. You _are_ important to me, I'm certain of it." to emphasize her point she leaned over and kissed him delicately on the cheek, and as her lips lingered he grabbed her hand tightly. He was on the edge of something, but of what still remained a mystery.

At that moment Feldan strode out with Dwalin by his side, the pair a picture of peaceful diplomatic relations. Aileen stood to receive her husband, and as the magnificent creature bent to kiss her delicately on the forehead Timmy was too enthralled to look away.

"Dwalin tells me that you are in love with my daughter." There was no question. And Timmy could feel there would be no lying or denial either.

"Yes."

Feldan nodded as Aileen took Aisling in her arms. Dwalin was quiet.

"We cannot let her go now. She has restored our magic, filled the void that opened when we had to give her up. But I will make you a wager: If you can get her to remember you in one attempt, then you have our permission to stay here with her." with astonishment and just a small amount of anger Timmy met eyes with Dwalin and Aileen before looking at the young woman who held his heart. Just one shot, huh? Oh what a fairy tale this is turning out to be.

Squaring his shoulders Timmy reached forward, took her in his arms and kissed her hard. Like he did that day she ran off to fight the gypsies, when his desperation and worry ate at him. When he thought he would never see her again.

When some small part of him knew he loved her.

Pulling away, he slowly opened his eyes, and felt his heart break all over again when he saw once more the eyes of someone who was just complimented by a complete stranger.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and he knew she was. Because whether she was Tootie or Aisling, Fae or Human, Princess or Nerd, she was always caring, especially for him.

"You failed." Feldan's voice was ominous and final. Timmy's shoulders sagged with regret as he fell to his knees and the Lord of Caisleán Dubh ushered his wife and daughter out of the courtyard.

"I love you Tootie." His muttered brokenly, and the young woman had just enough time to gasp and look his way before she was pulled inside and away from him completely. Slowly Dwalin moved forward and stood before the broken man. Now that he was one his knees Timmy found that he and the Goblin King could be eye to eye.

"I never should have told her it meant nothing when we kissed. I should have defeated my denial then and there and made her my girlfriend. I never should have – should have . . ." _wasted all that time_ his mind finished as he broke down in sobs. Dwalin remained quiet, until the man had ceased his weeping and met the earthen eyes of the powerful creature.

"Yes, Man-Brat should have."

Timmy's shoulders sagged a bit more. Suddenly a hand gripped his shoulder and he was looking at the Goblin once more.

"But hope not yet gone." Nodding behind him, Timmy turned to see Aisling standing in the doorway, eyes wide and hand on her lips.

"_You kissed me_." She whispered, and he almost laughed.

"Tootie."

"_Timmy_!" she shouted, running for him and falling to her knees before he had a chance to stand. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gripped him tightly as she laughed at her regained memories, and cried at their predicament. He had failed and there was nothing that could change that.

"Run away with me, Tootie." He whispered into her hair, and she smiled even as she shook her head no.

"I can't. I've been Tootie for seventeen years, and never happy. Feldan and Aileen can give me the real love of parents, and I feel complete here. I need to be Aisling now. I want to become who I was born to be." Her smile was calm and infectious, and Timmy found himself smiling back even though he felt unbelievable hurt.

"I'm in love with you Tootie." Now her smile was even brighter than the sun as she kissed his lips softly.

"I know, and it's wonderful, isn't it?" she sounded positively giddy, and he wasn't surprised in the least when he felt inside his heart that being in love with her was the greatest feeling he ever had. Why had he been so scared of her before? This was a feeling he wanted to have for the rest of his life.

"I'll come to you, sneak if I have to and fight if I must, but I will come to you." His vow was solemn and sincere, and it shook her to hear carefree Timmy Turner make such a promise to her.

"I know."

Suddenly he felt tingly, as if his whole body were going numb. Tootie looked frantically to Dwalin, who shook his head.

"Feldan conspiring with Lady Aileen to send Man-Brat back home." Tootie started crying while Timmy kissed her hand frantically before he was entirely gone. Mere moments later left Dwalin shaking his head, and Aisling crying on her knees. Even with Dwalin beside her, she felt completely and utterly alone.

_**~O~**_

Timmy appeared in his room at half past six in the morning, just in time to turn off his alarm clock. It was Monday, he had school, and yet he couldn't manage more than a stagger to the bed before collapsing with his head in his hands. In all his life he could never remember his heart being so empty. Hearing movement, Cosmo and Wanda poofed out of their fish bowl, and though they could read his body language clear enough, they still had to know.

"Tootie?" Cosmo ventured, but Wanda took his hand with a frown when Timmy's whole form shook with a sob. That would be answer enough for them.

"_She was never mine to save_."

FOP


End file.
